the new world and new beganing in the birth of phantom next generation
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: Danny and SAM is In engagement to be married later on phantom planets world wars End and thousand of people and ghosts as change There delay alive to celebrations there favorite superheroes of all time. And Danielle get a proud father and mother to her taken in as there own. And give her a full family that love her and plus will danny phantom and his wife's ever have more children
1. Daniel Jame fenton return to amity park

Danny phantom :The New world And New Beginning In The Birth Of Phantom Next Generation's.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter , Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny phantom please give me a good review of this new chapter and I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean review so do we have a deal and here is chapter 1 Danny phantom adopted his own daughter And Dani phantom return

- Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny Fenton/phantom P.O.V -

Ever cent I told the world's about me being Danny phantom, the people around the city would still scream my real name even know I am not in ghost form at the moment they would still louder hello to me and to my best friends an at some point they would show me just how much they love me and my new ghost hunting team and they would go tell my family that am the best superhero teen ghost hunter in the world. people and ghost's alike that help me save our world from being destroy by the biggest asteroid in history to come and now I have a big stature all over world and the ghost zone to in denunciation that the world has not been the some in year again.

three-year later I am a twenty year old adult male with long jets black hairs which will put up in pony tail for now why I am Wearing my dark blue dress shirt and red dress tail and blue jean pants and for my new Danny phantom costume as a new DP logo on the middle of my new sliver and purple caps real long down the back of the phantom costume that I how wear for ghost hunter .

i graduated from Casper high school to year ago and now I go to Casper high schools university college for rocket science, parenting class for went I start a family with someone I really love which I am Not saying who at the moment at least. I still Have to manger my business went I get out of college and train my new ghost hunting team at well and in general too and go home to my parents this weekend on the holiday like today. people has been over protective of children and i guess my love girlfriend Samantha Jane Manson aka Sam Manson who is really worried about me why I am fight ghosts With my parents in The Ghost's zone which is this big portal and how I got my power and to me it another just my girlfriend Samantha that is over protective of me it my mother Madeline Fenton and my older sister Jazz Fenton and My dad jack Fenton including my best friend Tucker Foley that is now the new mayor of amity park and everyone in school love to throw party for me today is spirit day for the big football game that is later at night_ on Saturday and Sunday ghost training with my friends and family early this weekend's _too.

Danielle Lilith Fenton my cousin want a real family which by the way Vlad Master Aka Vlad plasmids was her creator but I was the one that save her life from being killed or in this case melted down to nothing when she was first-born into this world not to long last I have save the ghosts zone and our world way to mini time to count and I still don't know how he so stupid than to get my power and DNA into my Little cousin Body in the first place it just don't make any sense in the least of my worried now because she out in the world all a lone with no parents to protect or keeper her out of trouble in the least so i decided to adopt her than maybe she wouldn't be hunted down all the time from the guy in white or my ghosts enemies in the first place but first I have to find Her than get her born tickles So we could have a perfect adoption paper that needed to documented in close file into a folder for safe keeping at least until I find her file at Vlad master's house which is a big huge Manor's in the west part of west Wisconsin and Colorado.

I flew myself to west Wisconsin in which I wanted to go whole speed in my ghost formative to hide from the guys in white that are now chasing me in their new flashy government assault vehicle type of car fly plane which is Ocean-blue mustang aka Ghost hunting assault vehicle and I Just can't get else ass holes off my back for one minute without them trying to shoot at me or catching me in a real anti ghost net for that matter so why couldn't they just leave me the hell alone and let me have some space to do my job and Is this just too much Ask for Is Peace ! than I heard bang from behind me like a real long missile that came out of no wear than I turn in visible so it could hit mountain that was in front of me at least.

I was so mad that I Shot Huge ghosts-rays at them disable weapons and the assault vehicle flip over into a ditch that go into rivers than i flew off before they could shoot at me again. it been about an hour later I made it to the Manor around midnight and shoot myself down step To the laboratory in Vlad master aka Vlad plasmids space cement was dark cobweb and spider and bats and older Vlad plasmids own personal Ghost's portal to the ghost zone like the one mind parent still as now but are ghost' portal is green and his is a pink like portal and he as a cloning engineer with pod's around the room with TV screen and lab tables and lab tools and other thing here too like rats and ghosts animals cage broker class with stuff that would kill me I touch them so yeah same old fruit-loops that need a new hobbies and cat as well as life of blow job maybe i don't care he is one mass up fruit-loops that could get lost in a black hole in out space for all I give a hoots but for now I will find my little Danielle Cloning file on the computer which by the way i know Vlad stupid password and code because i put Fenton camera up to spy on him all the time and he does the same thing plus me and my friend where bore so we did this for pay back for what he as done in the past and Two hour later of looking through Danielle Fenton files.

and that when I find out that she is my daughter and I just let her goes off on her own went I sure have said no too and just to think she is only 1-year-old backward even worst than being 12-year-old is uncool for a fourteen year old father That is now twenty year older is to deal with their young little daughter on her only is just to hard to handle by your self .And I was now starting to cry over this why I was printing off her very special file document on personal life-like born tickles that only as my name listed on them and her lab test file of blood work, and her DNA Test and everything else you can think of that I Need to add-on school file and I will need her hospitals record to as well to keep in case for her own medical care and other stuff that I could get to in generals. an if I need to destabilized her body to return her ghost\human transformation back Into her whole Original body Sperm's like egg And than we will have to replant her General sperms into her real Mother and me to fix the Fertilization project problem that could Bring back My daughter to the human plus ghost world too. In which to mind dismay the People would still have to need relies on my god that is in life for known the answer to my question to help me find my daughter name Danielle Lilith Fenton aka Dani Phantom is now.

- Samantha Jane Manson Aka Sam Manson P.O.V -

well I Can Say I Was Bored Out Of My Freak-In Mind With My Parent's Come In To My Fuck In Bedroom at seven 'clock in the morning saying raise and shine Sammy's ken You will be real later for your new job as a lawyer for amity park police department this early in the morning. oh okay just give me a minute it to weak up and make my bed so i can yell at you guy's like this. but I didn't Tell you guys to leave me alone and for you two get out of my Rooms and leave stuff alone is that too much for you guy in the least God I am going to freak move out and find my place in a couple of days just leave me alone for one more day. I got to say hell with the Goth thing has anything to do with it any more I just goes with the sofa now at least and my hair as grown out real long down my back to my but at least an i am twenty year old now like my boyfriend Danny Phantom and Tucker Alan Foley aka the newest mayor of amity park for five to six-year run since Vlad Master disappear in outer space.

my outfits has charge way to much to Dark Blue , Dark Brown, Dark Purple, Dark Yellow ,Dark Orange , dark Red, Dark Pink , DARK Grey , Dark Green to very light color like sky blue ,baby blue ,pink ,purple, yellow ,red ,orange and black , green And other color in which I would name of course. and I still wear different color of dresses and mini skirts, panties holes, headdresses, high hill shoes , head bands and pigtail holders and ribbon and bow and style of makeup steel toes boots which is armies made in Mexico and new York city in 1996 which my grandfather give to me before he dies which was a long time ago they must really be to older because I don't wear them as much anymore because I do have collection of them now in my large dresser.

I went down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast and coffee before I left the house to run some errands for my parent's and boyfriend be cause they wanted me to really be responsible for once went we start are family's and I start paying the bills around the house or manor with a swimming pools in this case any why do I get so mad at them to want to rebel from my parents is because I am still a Ultra-Recycle vegetarian gothic girls nearly 12 years now and doing just fine with no worries with my crazy meat-eaters friends that goes to hang out at the Nasty Burger all the time at least when we where teenagers in love and that all the matter to us that was until I ran in to my boy friend himself at the adoption center at the far corner of the city-town amity park.

both: Danny and Sam P.O.V

so I decided to walk into this place to sneak up on him from behind and yell boo to scare him out of his pants but he turn round so fast we end up bumping heads and saying that really hurt and then we started to kiss each other until we start to get out of breath than we let go of each other .so we could catch up with each other. hey Sammy what are you doing here I thought you would already be at your new job at ten o'clock by now ask Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny Phantom .well I did but I at errands to do for my folks Before I had to work. so what are you up to beside getting adoption paper for Danielle Lilith Fenton and her birth tickle information and Cloning information from Vlad computer in both state of west Wisconsin and Colorado I found out that Danielle has a father and a mother what I say give me the damn paper So I could see what you found so I grab it out of his hands.

so I Can see what was on Danielle Fenton informative file that my boyfriend has shown Me what Vlad Master aka Vlad plasmids Did With The Cloning Experiment's That was our very own tested on my boyfriend DNA and a female gender DNA That I don't know where he got his hands on same else DNA. so you know what that mean yeah But I have a feeling that I am about to find out (oh okay you guy need to know that line was really from Godzilla movie film in 1998 and it was Really said in the movie too.) that Danielle Fenton wasn't just a clone but born out of wed-lock which Mean she gotten wasn't being born by standard gender female hairline or eggs from both male and female muscle DNA!

um Danny I hate to bust you bubble but isn't that just odd that he use your DNA to make your own daughter With her mother female gender which is long jet black hair that change into snow-white hair in her ghosts forms. so why is her eyes both Violet blue and ghostly green in her eyes color when she is going ghost in both of her human form and ghostly form ask Sammy to her boyfriend Danny wait just a second did it you say something about Vlad plasmids Discovering a black hair samples from one of your battles with Valerie Gray suit and the equipment that Vlad master had given It to her said Danny Fenton /phantom .

but what does this has to do with anything Sam maybe she was born with it who would know about that than her own mother and father so I don't think so any way. we need a few lab test done on both of us see if this hair mat-up to mind or your DNA Danny. so what if it was it doesn't mean that mix up into our daughter DNA Itself now. than what do we do than cause I am not waiting around for answer that will never come we need to know now who is Danielle Fenton 'mother and fast so what can do ask both Sam Manson and Danny sure head to Fenton work's to your parent house to get a DNA Tests done and blood work done so we could see if it's mat-up both of our DNA signature.

we made it to the off-center lab which was up step on the floor of Fenton work's that has the famous ghost shield on the right side of the room that My Danny's parents built seven-year age when we where little kids and young teenagers long ago. we would used this place for special project like homework or look trough the telescope to see the star at night but it was always so peaceful up here and it just so happen that we have are own hospital room up here and the only hospital laboratory in the Very beautiful city of amity park Why were wait on my parent to set up the DNA equipment UP Here than two-hour we are really to gun the DNA transformer Engines here said mom and dad .

We just had to ask my parent to take some DNA sample From My Cousin/daughter folder which had the name Danielle Lilith Fenton aka Dani phantom on it by the in the test tube was her DNA Signature in each test tubes that I Had found them in castles like manors or which in this case was Vlad plasmids laboratory that I took some of Danielle DNA test tubes sample which was in his lab's for my own personally reason that I couldn't it Explain to my Parent's why I Had them in the first place. So I had to lies about it to shut them up By telling them that I Had to visit a pen pal friend in both state of west Wisconsin and Colorado in the Rocky mountains. they bought it for the time being anyway that parents put all five of Danielle's hair sample and her dead skins cell, human/Ghosts blood DNA and a very special mouth swaps of DNA Will do just fine two since it will go to her parent DNA test Renault anyway so no worries thing was just perfect in every way but quit yet.

It's was because they will need some of our DNA to match-up With her DNA test To make it work faster than they will need for the parent's to give and help with our project were doing in our college search were doing which my parents are stupid to believe us it works all the time that we had to lie to them just to keep them from worrying too much about you will need a piece of My dead skin cells and mouth swab of my DNA and My human/ghosts blood to add to my part of our DNA test Result to come back to us in a matter of time with my girlfriend Sammy's DNA t samples which we wanted it to work out since we just needed a piece of her dead skin cells ,her mouth swabs of DNA , her blood sample and piece of her black hair to add to the mixtures of the DNA Test's Results should come back to us in no time and everything Will do just fine sure I worry nothing could go wrong today because me and Sam could really be a real family.

Its been about an hour in a half since we been siting here waiting on the test Results to come back and someone is being a little to impatient for her own good cause she keeps walking back and forth in a big circle around me and i was really worried about my own girlfriends parents and my parent reaction to us being parents at fourteen and now twenty years older and going to college and work on the sideline why fighting ghosts with my ghost's hunting parents sure I be worried about adoption paper and crime fighting ghosts and buying a house for us with six bedrooms ,eight bathrooms with room to close off the backyard and with a wedding that will be starting soon yes so why do i feel so unsure of my self that I need this information now so when I go to out of space to find Vlad so i can kick his ass for the way he treated my daughter and stealing my girlfriends idea of getting pregnant for real or adoption if she couldn't conceive in her own way without being here for me said Danny Fenton .

In fact my daughter is just like Sam and me in so many Different ways of our personality that it's flashed together In her petty eyes and her personality DNA Gender as a very young female and It's true in some away then much and then there is how we could explain to our daughter that she wasn't a clone to begin with and how she will take the news of us being her parents and how would the world react to this un respected event's that just occurred in front of their eyes on national TV all over the world by now if we told them that there are some Ghosts in the Ghosts zone That would put our Daughter in danger If some of our Enemies finding out that we Have a daughter together and just take her way from me or my girlfriend Samantha Jane Manson in which we Could Be Her Mother or father as well too. but as soon as the test Result has returned we expect it to come back positive which means we are her parents officially.

Which means there will be a lots of yelling from our parents and a laws suit that will could be filed against Me or the person who created our daughter in the first place and I am going tell you now that I am Really pissed off about the situation were in now so get ready for the fireworks that is sure to come real soon which means i had tell everyone in the room to sit down and shut up so I could Call some of my personal teammates in for a meeting and the police to run sack Vlad Master 's house in both state of Colorado and Wisconsin state and both Mountain sides in the United States of America. I will rip him a new one by the time I get done with him he won't have a body to work with and I will Be getting us a very good lawyer for our family too so we can put Vlad plasmids away for good .

I do mean that I will have to go to the ghost warden Which is walker prison that is in the ghosts zone today to get whole Ghost's parents right for our daughter and for us here to if the guys in whites lay a hand our little girl which means I'm going to turn Vlad in for illegal Cloning Experiment's Into the Government agents and the President of the United States Myself said Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny phantom and my parents and the Manson's parents trying to understand what was going on first than have both of the best friend's to explain the situation to them that we need to distract the news reporters and fan press and the paparazzi too.

Since our parents were upset With us I Could care less because I was crying my eyes out from all the yelling they did to us and I Just couldn't take it any more so I went into a stress breakdown because of that I Past out in front of both our parents said Sam Manson. an all I could hear was someone yelling at the cops to call the Ambulance said my faithful parent's and then I hear my boyfriend scream my name in the background for forty minutes at least until I couldn't hear anything anymore because all I Could remember was waking Up in the hospital and crying for my daughter safe say Samantha Jane Manson aka Danielle Lilith Fenton/Dani phantom's new mother.

Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny Fenton/phantom P.O.V

I was getting real worries for my girlfriend she just past out right in front of me before I Could get to her on time and I was really upset by this because I knew This Would have happened anyway cause of her parent's fighting with the lawyer, the cops and my parents with a missing person file in their hands and why I Am signing the adoption paper out in front them and the police report and court paper and the parent's ghosts Right's paper sign too because that was when my Sammy's kens hit the floor in that second and I was begging for her to wake up until I really was just pull a side by both of my parents. So they could call the Ambulance and they could get through the door with the stretcher so they could get the damn thing in behind us so they could work on my girlfriend.

and so they ask us a lot of question about her Medical history before they turn to her parent's to tell them to not worry bout it a they all tell her parents to give the pair medic people's their daughter date of birth and what medicine lists that our daughter would have to take for her heart pills ,her iron pills, her birth control pills, her diet pills , her blood pressure pills , her gumming bear vitamins and her special pills Ibuprofen that she takes for head ache so that's what all she's taken now at least so they could write down on the sheet of paper too before they took her to Amity Park Riverside Hospitals in Cleveland Ohio on the other side of Columbus Ohio.

Right after the squad left the house we got everything signed and back for them everyone's name where on them and I got my friend the Mayor Tucker Alan Foley to fax all the documented papers over to the President and Government agency so guy in white could get fired and so Vlad Master could be put behind bars in prison. we go to the hospital to stay the night she come out of it okay but she came out of it with no memory of where she was and why she was here so I Had tell her the true in which was real hard from the beginning to the ending until I put my head down on her lap and whisper I am so sorry and don't cry and everything will be okay including I love you and I will find our daughter no matter what it takes I will bring her home.

All of my friends and family went to hunt for our Daughter to help with responsible of helping me look for her until I Hear my parent fight again with Sammy's parents about what they should do with us now that my secret about my daughter was out and all I could do was hidden in the corner until this blow over. but I didn't so now it is parent bonding time which will buy me some time to fix my mistake with them in the past why the others go home and rest for a while because it's just going to be really long night if we don't get to sleep tonight.

I just couldn't believe it that I had a daughter and I let go out to see the world on her own when I should have said no to her and any of this shouldn't have happened to us to lose your child and find she's not even a clone but your flesh in blood would be hard on you if you think about it . I just think she is really only one year old backward even worse than being 12 years old is uncool for a fourteen year old father to deal with their young little daughter on her own is just to hard to handle by yourself And I will be there to save our daughters life.


	2. Danielle Lilith Fenton return part 2

Danny phantom :The New world And New Beginning In The Birth Of Phantom Next Generation's

author note: I am going to cut into to my story for a bit at least to explain to you guy that this story explain about my family problem that I had to deal with in my life starting with my mom and her dad that die a long time ago so here we go. well my grandpa name is Thomas Hugh Taylor that Dies from a heart attack in 1994 which was twenty year ago after I was born in 1993 after he die was a different story . than what Mother went though With her own heart attack on July 4,2007 which happen six to seven-year ago of which I well tell you about at the bottom of this chapter soon.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter, Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny phantom please give me a good review of this new chapter and I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean at review so do we have a lot to deal with so here is chapter two of Danielle Lilith Fenton return part 2 save Dani phantom life.

Mr. Jeremy and Mrs. Pamela Manson P.O.V

Well I was at home when we get this phone call from our daughter to come over to her boyfriend house at Fenton work's which is on square corner of which we have been there before said Harold Jeremy Manson that it's even more important to listen to what my Daughter have to say to us . so I just have to ask what is wrong with our daughter said Harold Jeremy Manson and why was my little girl crying over the phone was just too much for me. we have to get over now said my wife in which her name is Mrs. Pamela Izzy Manson. I was at the office at the time and I had to call off the meeting I was going to shoot down because my family come first and Pamela was at intended her own meeting to so I call her as well including my mother name Is Ida Manson and she happy live with us at our rich mansion now so I told to go over to the Fenton's house and we will meet her there soon.

We finally made It to the Fenton's house and knocking on their door went our daughter Come to the door with her boyfriend and his parent right behind them to invite us all In the least we see tear coming down both of the kids face that we can both expected something was upsetting the boy parent's too. but can come up with anything that we just had to clam them all down before we could even talk to them at least anyway said all three Manson.

Went they finally clam down so we Could talk to them first thing that was when something came out of the boy mouth that I couldn't catch right off the back but it was a very slow whisper like this. wow I am the father at twenty year old say Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny phantom than said that your daughter is the mother of my first birth child and Her name is Danielle Lilith Fenton and you guy have seem her on the news before to Dani phantom With An I not a y say our own daughter who still tear drops in her eyes and then crying again in her grandmother arms too.

what we both say but how at the same time before my wife start to fainted right behind me in a rocking chair that the Fenton have in their living room. when Madeline and jack Fenton both bring over the cloning Experiment's file and Dani phantom birth tickle should have both parent name on them but they don't so we are suck with no paddle here until we get them fix to-night. Which will be later because the next thing we know is are daughter friends was knocking on the door and the Fenton parents to let in Danny Fenton's new teammates which is our own mayor and his own girlfriend and their own high school buddies and their old high school teacher which his name is Mr. Lancer was now here too.

We all couldn't believe are eyes when we read the result of the DNA Test that our daughter and her boyfriend Danny phantom said that was positive at the sometime that they where parent to a little girl name Danielle Lilith Fenton is really one year old that it even said it on the file that we can't believe are old mayor would stoke so low as to do this our kids said Mrs. Pamela Manson and then there was that problem of signing document to used in court against our old mayor for thing he did to us too we are really upset about this but we are happy to say at least that are daughter is already taken some reaction now on looking for our future grand child and hopefully a wedding soon.

And of course there was that an emotional breakdown of stress that has cause our daughter to fall on the floor not breathing or responding at all for us and then we hear everyone yell all at once about where do we start looking for the little girl include are own Mother In-laws which is great Grandma Ida Manson to our granddaughter to our Sammy's kin and her future son-in-laws Mr. Daniel James Fenton\phantom yelled out our in daughter had a straight out panic over her. so my wife was yell at the police officer to call 911 for the best in emergency Ambulance that just pull up to Fenton work's and coming in from the front door. first they wanted to know now long she been out for and we have all said forty minute at least.

And so they ask us a lot of question about her Medical history before they turn to her parent's to tell them to not worries bout it .if they all tell her parent that to give the pair medic people's their daughter date of birth and what medicine lists that our daughter would have to take for her heart pills ,her iron pills, her birth control pills, her diet pills blood pusher pills , her gummy bear vitamins and her special pills in which it's call Ibuprofen that she took for head ache so that what all she taken now at least so they could write down on the sheet of paper too before they took her to Amity park Riverside hospitals in Cleveland Ohio on the other side of Columbus Ohio.

right after the Ambulance has left the house to go to the hospital we all just couldn't stand be heard in this same room until we know that or daughter was safe at least in the hospital. but we still just can't walk out or leave just yet because we still had to get our job's done first and then we can go up to the hospital to see her. in which we are about a mile away from her at this very moment at least. we can't afford to lose this lawyer at the moment when we needed it the mostly just sit back in are chair and just listen to what are soon son-in-law yell at his ghost team's to just shut up and let him think a minute at least which by the way was just to fanny to say the least because we were in his line of fire at the very moment least.

well we got to the hospital which was real late to going outside at night anyway so we went to check in to see if she is really here or if she as bin move to a different hospital which by the way they always do this even without your con anyway to l Just to piss us off all the time at least anyway. but we had to wait for the doctor saying in that matter so we sit in the wait the waiting room for about an hour that we have been here than we have to go home for the night but only one person will get to stay here for the night and we think that her boyfriend will do that for us since this happen to the both of them.

we never knew how or went our life's come so incomplete but now we wish are alive in away that we could have bonded with the kids more fond than every else now than went we are so not stuck up and working all the time but this isn't even about us it more about are future family and grand kids where hounding to have sometime with our daughter 'boyfriend in the nearest future to come but we will give them their blessing when the time come along for them and us to marry them off.

the next morning we went back to the hospital for about two to three-hours at least until the doctor came in the room to say I am sorry I have to say this but your daughter is in a very deep sleep that we have ever seen before we even think that she will be in this kind of sleep for about two-weeks as in now we will be here watch her every move to make sure she is all right. but If she doesn't wake up by next three-weeks we will have to wake her up by force said doctor Dave Maxwell Night gale. Than Samantha 'boyfriend walk up behind him and said by me that who because I help her wake out of her bad dream that she will be in real soon that is if she has it by next week said Daniel Jame Fenton to both them has they walk back into the room.

Danielle Lilith Fenton/ Dani phantom P.O.V

I was just heading Back to Amity park went my power started to go real crazy like my whole ghost and human transformative was fault again and without Danny phantom here to help me. I fear that my end is near and I am a fear I will disappear forever if I don't yell help real soon. I am really far away from the nearest town that is in Columbus Ohio and I am in the out skirts of town Zanesville right on the Inner state now so I landed in the middle of the road flagging someone down to help me.

That was a very big mistake because the guy in white show's up in their black car this time and of course they always used this on some special case that I don't understand how they always have some of our DNA lock on me when they used their own ghost's hunting gears on me or my cousin which is not here at the moment and my luck has run out now and I Hope he get's here soon and I am so scared where is my cousin will someone help Me Please yell Dani phantom.

the people stop on the inner state which the guy in white take down the ghostly girl who they thought was kind of stupid for them to do on the inner state but then they have all seen her change in front of them all with reddish-green blood coming out of arms and legs why she was screaming her head off in pain because it hurt real bad and out of no were the Columbus news van for news 9 show up and just pointing their news cameras and the news chopper's fly over head at the sense where the news people talk to the camera men to get the right shot for the news crews would need at the news station's around Ohio.

than at that very moment the scream stop for one minute and then there was another louder scream that was sure to following with Her yelling daddy help please me !

Daniel Jame Fenton\Danny phantom P.O.V .

we were in the hospital watching the news when a special news bulletin from Whiz news Come over our channel with a video recording of the inner state 70 with all the other car that was backup from mile down when something got my attention in the middle of the road was his daughter and the guys in white holding ghost rays guns in their hand waiting for her to make a move but she wasn't doing anything just standing there with her hand on herself holding her side when I see what was on her shirt and pant which was ghost/human blood all over her clothes and I don't think she will make It through this without my help at least which I got to got now.

so that I could go ghost In the hospital why everyone was watching me and the news at the same time's at least. when I tell the Manson family and my parent's that if we don't make it back in time we will be in the ghosts zone getting some help from my old friends frostbite and clockwork's include Pandora the ghost gods for help on saving mind and Sammy's daughter from being melted again maybe even saving our little girl in the future.

So when I have Gone a whole new different speed from 100% to 3000% miles per second on straight ghost power or borderline that I never dream I could do now and In about whole half an hour later I made it to Zanesville and inner state in a matter of minutes I have spotted the guys in white and the new crews to with my daughter laying on the road Scream her head off yell daddy help me please from her sobbing on natural TV's an include on the news too.

I couldn't stand seeing my daughter in pain like this and it even scare me a bit to know that she is in danger now so I flew down to the scene before me and land right in front of her to tell the guy in white to drop their weapon's and leave which they know better not to tick me off went I mean business and I will fight if I do feeling treating or if my daughter needed me which I am here now anyway and I will take some action if anyone step out of line here and I pick her up in my arms and said think you to the guys in white for watching her for me and just flew off again I just have to get back to Amity Park Which is in Cleveland Ohio and fast.

Well I just got back on time in which it's a new recorder for me and I don't even think of how fast I was really going but I do know one thing that my girlfriend will be happy to see our daughter and so will our parent's at least and I hope she understand one thing from us all that she is to never leave us again unless we go with her. we all was very worries about her saved but she will be safe in sound in new nice little bed we have her and some of her most favorite foods that will be in her bellies which will do her some good since she will need her Energy and ghost strength too.

So before we go to the ghost zone I have to get the Fenton's D-Stabilizing ray's gun to stabilizing our daughter for the long travels ahead into the Ghosts zone to find some help That she needed to stop herself from melting again before we get to the far frozen realm that in the ghost zone and it's really far away from the nearest ghost portals by miles. we made it to the far frozen at two o'clock this after noon's. wait outside is frostbite ,clockwork's and Pandora, Princess Dora was here to so I say hey guys thank you for coming in this very short notice I need your help to us save our daughter said Danny Phantom.

well I have a special plans that which involve my girlfriend and both of our parent's being here for this as well but I can't leave my daughter side now until we put her Into The 'Reversed DNA' Engines that change little kids back into babies or in this special case we will be using human and ghost's both kinda of Technologies for this and so that it will change her back into a half human a really part ghost sperm type of eggs that will grow inside of my soon tobe wife which for now I mean that it's Samantha Jane Manson for 12 month at least. so In which I will have to get approve from both Sammy and our parents and daughter to really be able do this but that will have to wait because I want Danielle Fenton in a stabilizing tubs for the tonight and we will talk more in the morning said Danny phantom.

Samantha .Jane. Manson P.O.V

Well I just wake up at last in the hospital when I see ours parents seating in the hospital chairs watching the news when I see the news bulletin go cross the screen with the word whiz news at 12 o'clock Saying on today news we see are own Danny phantom pick up a little girl who as blood running down her body we just got new that the guy in white was on the sense when the little ghost girl transform in her human form in front of us said the guys in white but we didn't want her personally we were just wait for her father to come and take her home or to the hospital for some medical attention because she look like hell and just about really to die in front of us said the two men's in white .

That not all we have gotten this evening we also have a video of have happen from on the sense from the helicopter to the grounds so here is the review of the first since said the new reporter Lance Thunder. I though I have since a trace taken place say Sam and I see the unwanted thing I was scare of in the first right on the video was picture of the sense itself on real fast like a real alive honor film said Sam and the family.

flash back sense of Danielle and Danny phantom

I was just heading Back to Amity park went my power started to go real crazy like my whole ghost and human transformative was fault again and without Danny phantom here to help me. I fear that my end is near and I am a fear I will disappear forever if I don't hide help real soon. I am really for away from the nearest town is in Columbus Ohio and I am in the out skirt of town Zanesville right on the Inner state now so I landed in the middle of the road flagging's someone down to help me.

That was a very big mistake because the guy in white show up in their black car this time and of course they always used this on some a casein's that I don't understand how they always have in some of my DNA lock on me when they used their own ghost's hunting gears on me or my cousin which is not here at the moment and my luck as ran out now and I Hope he get here soon and I am so scare where is my cousin will someone help Me Please yell Dani phantom.

the people stop on the inner state which the guy in white take down the ghostly girl who they thought was kind of stupid for them to do on the inner state but then in front of them all with reddish-green blood coming out of arms and legs why she was screaming her head off in pain because it hurt real bad and out of no were the Columbus news van for news 9 show up and just pointing their news cameras and the news chopper's fly over head at the sense where the news people talk to the camera men to get the right shot for the news crews would need at the news station's around Ohio.

than at that very moment the scream stop for one minute and then there was another louder scream that was sure to following with Her yelling daddy help please me !

I was starting to cry when I see my boyfriend come on the sense look hotter than ever said Sam Manson because the news helicopters was following him to the unwanted sense say mom which I did not know she was here I thought I was alone here for the night what is going on here I yell as I see the video show Danny fly down to meet the guy in white.

(other video flash back to the sense part 2)

So when I have Gone a whole new different speed from 100% to 3000% miles per second on straight ghost power or borderline that I never dream I could do now and In about whole half an hour later I made it to Zanesville and inner state in a matter of minutes I have spotted the guys in white and the new crews to with my daughter laying on the road Scream her head off yell daddy help me please from her to sobbing on natural TV's an include on the news too.

I couldn't stand seeing my daughter in pain like this and it even scare me a bit to know that she is in danger now so I flew down to the scene before me and land right in front of her to tell the guy in white to drop their weapon's and leave which they know better not to tick me off went I mean business and I will fight if I do feeling treating or if my daughter needed me which I am here now anyway and I will take some action if anyone step out of line here and I pick her up in my arms and said think you to the guys in white for watching her for me and just flew off again I just have to get back to Amity Park Which is in Cleveland Ohio and fast.

(THE End Of chapter 2) and chapter 3 is now up so see you soon and please don't four get to look at the Author note down at the bottom of this page to because it's really important to me so think you and good night everyone think for the last review and now It time for the bonus chapter of the author note stories :this is my mother story of her medical history of our family !

The Author's Mother P.O.V

well in July 4th of 2007 I had a bad heart attack. I almost died so they had to life flight me to Ross Hospital in Columbus Ohio. I had gone to surgery after I got there. They had to do a triple bypass on me. After they got done they had to send me to therapy to learn how to eat all over again because I couldn't swallow right. I couldn't swallow ice cubes and let it melt in my mouth so I had to learn to eat all over again and that was so hard because its like a baby had to eat and learn to swallow. Well I was in there about 3 weeks. Then after I got home then I had to go to our hospital for therapy. That took about 2 to 3 weeks to get my strength back all together.

I had to go back and have a hospital bed brought into our house so I could go to sleep right up a little so I could breath. I then in December to have a defibrillator put in me so my heart would beat alright. Next year I will have to go back next year and have my defibrillator changed over to a new one because they take batteries and they wear out so I must have it changed to a new one but the good thing is I don't have to stay over night. The doctor told me that they have new ones in so I won't have to stay over night. He told me that they would only keep me over for about a couple of hours then I can go back home. I was so glad to hear the good news about that.

Well still today I have health problems so I probably won't get any better in the future. Oh well I'm holding on for now so I am feeling better though I keep having health problems so I have to go to the hospital and stay a few days and get better then they let me go home. It seems like I get better then next thing I know I end up back in the hospital. It is always something going wrong with me. Some times I wish God would take me but I guess he's not ready for me yet then I think oh well I've got my kids to get raised up and married off. I do have a boy friend his name is matt so I'm not ready to die yet. I love matt so much, I will do anything for him I love him that much.

(Hey Guys this is the Original author here so how did you like my mom side of the story so far I do know this was her first time ever for her to really be writer on a original computer keyboard. but I give her my whole support here how about you guy what do you guy think about her write or should I let her write more in the future because I do so please tell me what you think in the view and now back to my mother other part of her life story about my grandpa death. so I am all really to return it back over to my mother now.)

my mother P.O.V


	3. Danielle lilith fenton return part 3

Danny phantom :The New world And New Beginning In The Birth Of Phantom Next generation's

note: thank you guys for the review and I Had a little help from Wendy and other friend that made this happen but i will need your help on getting at a thousands vote at least for Danny and Sam two perfect little baby twins that are name Leia Eve Lynn Fenton and Aaron Jame Fenton. and there will be a voting polls up for Danny phantom's little kids super hero names now that it on my webpage. there will also be one for his first daughter name Danielle Lilith Fenton too. since I really want to know when you guy want her back in the next three chapter that will be coming up soon or would you guy rather see rebirth in the 24 chapter you guy will decide for me on my review stand on the bottom of this chapter page It is your choice here anyway.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter, Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny phantom please give me a good review of this new chapter and I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean review so do we have a deal and here is chapter 3 Danielle wake up in the ghost zone and Danny Fenton has a meet with his new family's about returning his little girl into a baby or sperm.

- Danielle Lilith Fenton aka Dani phantom P.O.V-

Well I was just about to wake up when I hear some ghost talk to my cousin Danny phantom but what I didn't it respects was to hear my actor father say my name or that I am the daughter of the famous Danny phantom and Samantha Jane Manson and I also wasn't expecting to hear him say that I want to save my daughter from being melting down to anything I hear him say again. An I just could believe my eyes at this very moment I was in shock for a while at least. all I want was a real father and mother but It look like I already have one because the next few word that as came out of no were at least that what I thought until I hear Danny say my real mother name that I was even in more of a shock than before at least now I have parent who love me and that what matter right I ask myself.

The big Question is do I even want a family yes including a little brother and a little sister in the nearest future some day at least but now I just want to hear what daddy is saying to frostbite and clockwork and Pandora the Greek god like ghost and princess Dora the dragon Ghost of the original five dragons realm which is all the original thousand of ghost guardians from the other five ghosts realm's until I hear frostbite talk to my daddy and even hear him call daddy the great one which I didn't know what was going on at the time because they put me into no destabilizing tubes with a breathing mask on my face for oxygen why I fell back to sleep again this time not weak in up until the next morning.

I was dead to the world That night my dad was worries about me but I don't blame him at all because I am really freak scare for my life I try not to wonder too much about my mother to-night but it was to hard for me so I started to have bad nightmare that at lasted for two-hour an a half at least until I wake up screaming bloody murder at the top my lung until someone came in the room say clam down sweetie everything is all right say my daddy I am here for you baby no one is going to hurt you are do just fine Sweet heart I am not going anywhere else for a while at least said daddy .

And it okay the only reason you are in this special de stabilizing Tanks With an oxygen mask on your face is because you had trouble breath inside this very special Tanks here so we left it on your face for three-month at time because it was helping you stabilize you breath at least until you feel better to wake up and eat something at least for a while anyway

until your really to go see momma and your grandparent's before we do anything I do have to take you to a very special kind of room that has this very special kind of technological Engines that is call the de revealing DNA transformer that will change you back into your human egg's like sperm that is call an embryo said daddy and let me guess your bad dream was about mother and uncle Vlad plasmids trying to hurt you again. if I have a write to ask daddy and I just shook my head to really say yes to daddy that I am really flipping scared of what will happen to me at this very moment at least I say to him and I want momma here too said daddy.

Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny phantom P.O.V-

well I was seating in my guess room inside the far frozen and it's very much like living in a very cold and snowy within the ices snow chamber's that could go on forever in the least that I have been here that It as been feeling really warm in here to me to now and that was after I have gotten my ice power to destroy the very infamous undergrowth and his evil daughter which was my very. girlfriend Samantha Jane Manson when the time Is right. she was under a evils vines spell by Undergrowth's that I just had to save the love of my life because without her in my life I was nothing without her and that also goes for our daughter too.

I just wonder how my daughter or the other kids that I will have with my new wife in the future would at least have all of theirs power or like their mother strongest will power that I have ever seen in our first daughter now that I know I'm being over protective with both my daughter and her mother. but that goes for everyone parent's alike that want to protect their family sometime anyway. but it really doesn't matter who you are trying to protect for your own shameful Reason That I love them both anyway and I do just feel like the luckily father in the world and that is never going to change ever.

but I have to say one thing about the both of them and I want you guy's to hear me out here that if we do save my daughter and if I married her mother would you guy tell me the true reason why you guy as choose me has the greatest protector of the ghost zone or both of ours world at that too.

frostbite, Clockwork's and Pandora and Princess Dora P.O.V-

Well Daniel Jame Fenton you are the greatest An so very powerful ghost men here. the reason you are call the great one is because a long time you save us from the ghost king by challenge him for the world and for his kingdom including the throne and the right to the crown and the royal guardians and are trust said clockwork and frostbite.

ever since I really have become the new prince of the ghost zone for over seven to Eight year tobe expects reason why you have chosen in peace ,loyal , trust , love ,respect ,faith, untied front, leadership and freedom for both world's that you have chosen this will be forever be your destiny for your whole family and future said Pandora the Greek god ghost.

now that your older enough to have your own cattle built-in the human world and ghost zone portals as well as your own special guard's and police officer to not including you will be the riches and much powerful great one of the world that we just had to rename has prince of the sunset Said frostbite .

that way went you have the throne and the royal crown's you must retake your future place as king which mean you must choose your very own bride to become queen by the first a whole moon and for your daughter Danielle. she would have to get sedate before she is even really to become reborn into a whole grown half bread human Princess with a pure heart of Interior respects for all The people who will love her and by you to loyalties family's will built your own capital in both world which will be on one of the a banded lands in the south side of the Ghost zone in the six realm that will be a portal to the human world by the next few your capital will be very Beautiful in the least with trees , flowers , animals , stature, waterfalls ,stream and rivers, fruits and everything else that you can think of will be in your kingdom realm by next year at least and by 2021 you will have more children to protect your whole in tier kingdom at least that what my dragon's crystals balls said the princess of Dragon's ghost.

Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny phantom P.O.V-

Well I was In compete shock by the time they Have finish answering all of my question to the middle and the end I was really happy at also I couldn't believe that they would keep this big secret from me but they did have a very good reason for all this and I am very much feel all so graceful for that at least I am the king of something now and this is just so awesome to me and I just couldn't believe it that I am really called the prince of the sunset or just prince Daniel Jame Fenton for short anyway.

But than I Hear a weird scream in the emergency room centers of this ice castles that is call the far frozen ice kingdom that I couldn't expect why I am heard the sound of my Daughter's voice but I knew this wasn't good so I get up and stared to run to where she was at that very moment's I was scare of what was happening to my baby girl and all I have ever wanted from her really was for her safe. I am really for some father and daughter bonding time including some fatherly love from my girlfriend and my own child's as well said prince Daniel Jame Fenton.

when I get there she was a weak and crying at the same time from a real stupid dream that must have return into a bad nightmare from her day as special Experiment projects for which that damn stupid jerk of A Crazy up fruit loop's including a big jackass that goes by the name Vlad Master aka plasmids can go get a stupid rocket and launches it at a black hole for all I give a flying fuck I had to say to myself and well she must have been scare out of her mind that very night. so I just simply told her to calm down and that I am already encouraging her to stop cry so she could just tell me what going on in her dream that she Is having now said the prince of sunset.

I was so worried about you sweet heart please don't scare me like that again or the rest of the family for that matter I told now that we got that out-of-the-way. where have you been for the last five-year Danielle I was so scared that someone would try to killed you on the street or try to kidnaps so for now on you're going to really move in with me and your mother so we can keep an eyes on you I told my baby girl. In the meantime you are going to tell me how did you get so unsterilized out there anyway I have said to my daughter.

that was before Danielle ask me if she could go to the bathroom so I decided to let her out of the destabilizing tanks for a little while at least so I could she if was still half stabilized for her treatment for tomorrow morning at least so I told her to wait for me to yell at frostbite to go a head to let her out of the tank and have someone go with her when she goes. it was there hour later when she got back from the bathroom went I know less she was walk funny like she was getting really to off over any minute.

Danielle Lilith Fenton aka Dani Lilith Phantom P.O.V

I can't believe I am a little princess to my real parent but nobody even know that I was even born into the great resist of this very world but I always wondering about both of my family trees and how I Even got my dad power in the front place .so I am suck wandering about that too. I just want one thing from both of this two in fact perfect world we all liven was just to meet my two grandparent's from both side of the family's and my second request's was to see my momma the second time before I get melted again because I never thought I could be in this much pain in one night. I guess my daddy has a plan for Me that will be coming together soon. but because he just keep going on about Vlad master being one mass up fruit loop to himself. really I am lucky to have a great father who loved me but if he don't stop say the stupid fruit loop name than I wouldn't hesitate to get in trouble from my mommy for sapping my daddy for annoying me to death on how much of a pain in the ass who name is Vlad Master in Which his real name should have been call the ass hole.

(author note: hi everyone if any one was wondering why I said the words the ass of a hole was because one of my favorite run back line was off of the Teen Titans and I just couldn't stop thinking of what coriander said to Richard john Dickson Grayson and I just thought that it would be funny in this series too.)

well after daddy calm down at least until he told me what he was think at that very moment that I just felt so very heartbroken for my mother that is being in a very deep sleep a this very moment in the hospital. but there was nothing for my father and my grandparent's to do since I was in a conium for the night away well maybe expect for me really crying mine eyes out to the heavens for my mom sake at least for in An half hour at least anyway. then I just had to Ask my daddy to let me out of this stupid tank. So I could Then used the ghost bathroom In which my real daddy said hold on for one minute it sweetheart why he goes to get his friends and allies to help me into the bathroom. than you can get right back into your destabilizing tank that has oxygen in it which is going to keep you stabilized for now at least until tomorrow said daddy.

I just had to think him for let me out of that thing at least so I could go pee and spin sometime with him before he left for work tomorrow night I just really had to tell him that I was really sorry that I have run away from home so many year because I was really scared of being a highbred ghost kids without any parent's that could raise me the right way even if they could somehow show it to where I was a baby have bred embryo sperm again which would be real great for me because than I will become a whole Human hybrid with some new kind of ghost superpowers And I would have royal blood racing through my veins to become a whole time princess I think to myself.

okay I have to say this to my daddy cause I am really terrified of mommy being inside of a hospital but I will get over it someday but now that I have a real family who care for me and loved me that there was really no reason for me to just starting crying when I was scare of being inside this destabilized tanks that just really scare me to death sometime cause now that I have tear drops going down my face and cheeks that sometime I have a hard time coming up with question that I needed myself to answer for my father.

so when I tell my father about my ghost power shorting out again I was starting to just have a panics attack with it. but whatever this dizzy spell was I was leading on my father side and I didn't move at all because it hurt so bad that I stay by his side for bit longer at least. until I told my father how I started to fly back to amity park went my whole body has started to act real weird like someone stab me with along black sword I said to daddy trying to expect how I feel at the moment.

I guess when you get the some guts feel you can guess that the world is not in your favor but you which it did because somehow you know you got a new day to live. I which I could have this life the way it should have been than maybe I could find true love in my latest future. But now I rather be with my real family and ghost allies for the rest of my life rulings our kingdom from both realm we living in a real starting with finding Vlad Master And just suck him in that damn Fenton thermos and give him to stupid walker's prison for all I give a flying monkey fuck said Danielle in her mind an didn't say it out loud for her father to hear her cussing would just get her ground for month inside her mother went they revealing the rebirth experiments test on her that can return Danielle back into twenty little eggs like embryo' sperms in one second at least I told myself.

Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny phantom P.O.V

that was when she lead into mine side I was really also scary for her life but I just had to feel strong for her so she wouldn't doubt herself why she was having a panic attack and plus she was feeling sick to her stomach I could since her being dizzy including swiveling with mood swing when she was just get really to start to come plain that her whole body was hurting her I just feel so helpless at the moment it's killing me inside to see her in so much pain but there was nothing for me to do but we just had to wait it out for her.

I told frostbite and clockwork to wait for my parent's outside of the ghost zone for a while at least so they could explain to them on how their world work on our time stream and other ghost realm into both of our world that is also link together into one huge ranking portal that is kind of like a big huge wilds kingdom with at least of thousand's of really weird ghost's that including the billion's of human's or different of animals that is living in water or on lands including the planets that is in the famous ghost portal like on star wars the clone wars which all three of my best friends and I used to watch them all the time at my girlfriend Samantha Jane Manson home movie theaters that is a grants flat screen TVs that has three-way speakers to hear around the room when we were still just hanging out in high school a long age.

but now I will keep my daughter here and under close watch for the time being until my girlfriend get out of the hospital that is if I can get my daughter to calm down in her own destabilized tanks that as an air supple inside the tank that will help her breathe in there too. plus I still got ghost and dirty bags that I needed to catch tonight at least on mine delay night ghost patrols at 5:40am in the morning said the prince of sunset aka Danny Fenton/phantom.

so I just decided to explains to my daughter about the side affects of the test that we have done on her for the last two-hour at least until tomorrow when we all get really to start the show on three DNA's and blood's Including Embryo's transferring that can go with final test that can help us save our daughter life with the very special machine call the Fenton-Master five thousand The Reveal Embryo DNA D-stabilizer Transformer generators that including a very different kind of High Generically sperm's transferring kind of Surgery that really could possible return all kind of half-bred human or whole-bred ghost children's back into one big huge human/ghost cell embryos.


	4. ghost patrol and amity park hospital

Danny Phantom: the new world and new beginning I the birth of Phantom next generation's

Note: thank you guy for the review and I had a little help from my mother and Wendy including some other friend that made this all happen so let give them all a hand here for really helping me out here to so thank again but I also need your standard support here to make this all happen because all I really need from you guy's is at least two thousands vote for the count review polls that as Danny Phantom and Mrs. Samantha Jane Manson Fenton/ phantom's two perfect little babies twin's who name are princess Leia Lynn Manson Jade Fenton and prince Luke Jame Manson Mathura Fenton for short and as for Danny phantom's two little twin's that as ghost superpower and they should have superhero names too.

since I will be Announcing on mine webpage real soon and on the plus side here I will count this as any other review that is on Facebook or on yahoo email at this time so please wait for that and there will also be one for his first-born daughter name princess Danielle Lilith Fenton too. since I really want to know when you guy's want her back in the next three chapter that will becoming up real soon and in the next chapter of five which is show the destabilized transplants in child-birth that will coming up soon or would you guy's rather see Danielle being reborn as royal baby princess in the next twenty-four chapter that will come up sooner or later. in which I will needed you guy to decided on what you guy thank will go into the latest future chapter that will be really by next year time maybe so let me know in my review stand on the bottom of this chapter page which it's your choice here anyways.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Danny Phantom Or The Character For That Matter, Because It Own By Butch Hartman From Nickelodeon! but hey guys welcome to my new story of Danny Phantom please give me a good review of this new chapter and I Wouldn't scream at you guys for a mean people review so do we have a deal here well thank you and so here is chapter 4 the ghost patrol and back to the hospital with Samantha Jane Manson aka the princess of plant's darkness and Daniel Jame Fenton aka Danny Phantom the prince of sunset.

downtown of Amity park own Mr. Danny phantom/ Fenton as the prince of sunset goes on ghost patrols P.O.V -

well my day is just getting so much better after I have just gotten back to the human realm. and well let just say I got mix up but what I really mean to say was the human world and wow I must really sound like the world most greater ghost hunters which is my parent in the human world now really I sound so much like myself that return evils in the future which is never going to happen again and I mean never in a million year that I would even think of return into any of my alter ego enemies that I used to fights an including put them into the famous Fenton Thermos and putting them back into the ghost zone which was hard work but worth the reckless when you love your family and future wife and children that I am now thinking about it until now at least and then there was idea that I really do hate to say it but I really do sound like the world-infamous ghost hunter that ever live in the ghost zone which is Skulker.

when he is not to really trying to killed me out of pure disrespect for my human half ghost kinds that is just too much for both of our world couldn't handle that I am the great one the hero of both world and to top it all off of the fact that I needed to and just to step up for my future family in life as great rulers of the ghost zone in which it was really to amazing for me at least to handle to part-time job like running the famous team phantom's network and HQ Ghost hunter lab in the house of Fenton network and I also ran my parent family business since I have been old enough to fight my own super ghost villain's from the start at least anyway.

so I flew around the city for a long await trying to figure out how to tell my girlfriend and her Parent's including her grandma why I think we should get our daughter ready for her own kind of Surgery that start tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning. the name of the surgery is really call the Fenton-Master five thousand The Reveal Embryo DNA D-stabilizer Transformer generators and it's actually used for High technically in Embryo's or sperm's transferring kind of Surgery that actually work for people who want to have their children turn back into babies again or In this case help my daughter live though her childhood's years as a real alive full-bred human princess with solid ghost to matter my human/ghost power's DNA Information at least until both side of the family has agreement made up for Danielle Lilith Manson Fenton's mother impregnated transplant's for Which that involvements mean two thing at least for Samantha Jane Manson's parent to do here at this very minute was grant us permission to really be married last the surgery is over and donation theirs own blood to this new kind of surgery which mean they loud us to taken disrupt nation formation to the court to sign stating that said we have invention here that could save human embryo's form be destroyed from disease cause by STD Disease or Human embryonic stem cells disease in the human eggs or bodies.

meanwhile I was going to the hospital to see my girlfriend before she goes back to bed for very peacefulness sleepiness tonight for my beautiful daughter and future wife to come at least because I still have to face my worse enemies in the world which is Vlad plasmids and my evils future self Showing up out of the blue. which by the way they both wanted revenge on my friends and family for Some odd reason I'll never know until they tell me why they are here destroying my town at three o'clock in the freak in morning. which just really annoy me to no end when I have to get really for my daughter surgery and go out with both of Samantha parent's to get approval from them to married their daughter before I am being crown king of the ghost zone for good.

Vlad Plasmius and dark Dan phantom P.O.V

hello little badger long time know seek did you really think you can stop us this time with everyone knowing the truth about you and me how prober Mack of you for saving both world but I am fear that your time as run out on both end for you and your whore of daughter and they blast Daniel off his feet's into brick wall building of the police department and the heath department complicit building on Sarah valley road on the south side of amity park. the news team helicopter fly over head of the battle seen.


End file.
